


[翔润]盗撮禁止

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 依旧是PWP，但不是现实向！依旧是和@MulataRum 大大一起写的，其中最好吃的部分是大大写的！别的是我（灵感来源于这个豆瓣贴：https://www.douban.com/group/topic/200910745/
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 41





	[翔润]盗撮禁止

樱井走进房里的时候，松本已经红着脸软在小栗的身上了。他穿的衬衫几乎被自己解到肚脐，前胸连着腰腹都袒露出来，也是红的，着实喝了不少的样子。他是所有人里第一个发现樱井来了的，欢呼一声就猛地站起来要往他身上跳，奈何喝得太多，腿软脚软，还没站直就和一块豆腐一样往下塌，樱井一个箭步冲上前揽住他，在周围起哄地笑声里飞快地帮他把大敞的衣服牢牢拉起来。  
樱井是鲜少参加松本的朋友聚会的，相恋这么多年，也只在某一年的跨年趴上同他们喝过一轮。他们彼此都明白互相不是一路人，也就不主动招惹，再加上松本多少也还有点分寸，这么久下来，也算相安无事。  
因此他也是第一次真正见到同他们喝嗨了的松本是个什么样子。  
即便在来之前有点心理准备，真看在眼里还是要觉得生气，樱井忍着突突乱跳的额角，摆出一副商务笑容：“你们怎么把他灌成这样了。”  
“没人灌他，他自己喝成这样的。”旁边的生田仿佛没听出来樱井的不快一样，乐呵呵地把一杯啤酒递到樱井手里，“润说他订婚了，所以高兴，今天要喝个不醉不归。我们还劝来着，结果谁也没劝住，这才把你找来，结果还是没来得及。”  
听到订婚二字，樱井的表情稍微柔和了一点，他微微偏头去看还窝在他颈窝里不愿抬头的松本心里软了一软，没忍住，伸出手揉了揉他的头发。  
这点柔情还没消散，坐在老远处的梨本突然举着杯子一声大吼：“樱井さん！订婚快乐！”  
樱井被吓了一跳，还没完全反应过来，好几个满载着泡沫的杯子就一同举到了眼前。松本的这些朋友们他甚至连名字也还不能完全叫全，然而此刻人人脸上都带着真切地祝福和喜悦。在这样的气氛下，人很容易就被打动了，等到樱井回过神来，几杯啤酒已经下肚。  
他平素酒量很好，但此时既是空腹，又喝得太猛，很快就有了一点微醺的感觉。樱井摸了摸鼻子，伸手去够放在远处的小菜填肚子，然而他忘了自己的肩上还靠着一个醉鬼，手臂的动作打破了醉鬼的平衡，让他直接滑进了樱井的怀里。  
这样的坠落感也没能让松本醒来，他枕在樱井的大腿上，从善如流地转了个身，将脸埋进樱井的肚子，手也环上他精瘦的腰。周围人都笑起来，生田甚至拿出手机拍了几张，樱井在哄笑声中尴尬地扯了扯松本的手，没扯动，反而让他把脸埋得更深了一点。  
“你们感情还真的是很好。”小栗举着酒杯冲樱井示意了一下，“他看起来很熟练嘛。”  
樱井当然明白小栗说的是什么，此刻的松本埋着脸的地方与其说是樱井的小腹，倒不如说是他的胯部。他与小栗还没有熟到能随便开黄色玩笑的地步，只能尴尬的笑了笑，调整了一下坐姿，想让松本的动作看起来不要这么有暗示性。谁知松本好像认准了那里似的，无论樱井如何调整，他总是能重新找回之前的位置。  
樱井无奈了，他拍了拍身边的生田，想要让他帮忙把松本架起来——他现在喝成这样，与其呆在这里丢人现眼，倒不如干脆回家算了。然而就在这时，当生田和小栗都已经站起身准备帮忙架起松本的此刻，樱井突然听到了一个熟悉而大事不妙的声音，他赶忙低头，便看见了已经拉开了他裤子拉链正要把手往里伸的松本。  
他甚至连嘴都已经张开了一点，从樱井的角度正好能看见他抵在唇边的粉色的舌头。  
“诶诶诶诶诶诶诶——”生田显然也看见了，他毫不掩饰地大叫出来。樱井在他发出的噪音中一把将松本的手从他的裤子里扯出来，还没等他拉上拉链，松本却又黏上来。  
“想吃。”他坐直了身子往樱井的怀里一扑，嘴巴在他的脖颈处流连啃咬，“上面也想，下面也想，翔くん，快给我吃。”  
虽然其他人碍于嘈杂的背景音没听到松本说了什么，从他的姿势也看得出来有点非礼勿视的走向，中村有点看不下去了，冲过来一面笑一面过来往松本肩上拍了一巴掌，“多大的人了还这么黏！”他也醉了几分，那一下力道松本没撑住，反而更往樱井怀里蹭。  
“让他亲！让他亲！”  
生田看热闹不嫌事大，他的嗓门经过酒的洗礼，更像个全场广播的喇叭，是十几号人里最大的vocal。樱井朝他瞪了一眼，还没来得及开口骂就被松本又搂住用力啵了好几口，吻印在樱井的脸上，然后松本咬了樱井的鼻尖，就像他们平时在家里做前戏似的，一边动腰在樱井的胯上磨蹭，一边捧着他的脸深深地吻下去，舌头主动纠缠樱井的，越吻越动情，樱井推不开他，本来想亲几下就完了，松本却不放开，他满脸的春色，不光是脸颊，眼眶也红着，一被樱井推开就发出呜呜的哼唧声，急着马上抱回樱井肩上，又贴得紧紧的，简直委屈死了，谁看了都要涌起一股怜爱之情，更别提是樱井了。  
于是也就无暇顾及周围起哄的声音，樱井搂着松本的腰吮着他的舌尖，这回大家都看清楚两根舌头在搅来搅去，松本的手还在樱井身上游移，一直想扯开樱井的衣服。这时的气氛显然已经跟刚刚的感觉不同，小栗旬和松本走得最近，听他倒过不少恋爱的苦水，没想到一碰到樱井就不顾大家看着，乖得像个小猫咪似的，全然没有了平时的偶像包袱，简直到了不要脸的地步。他也打开手机咔咔咔拍了几张，松本听到声音，朝他回头露出一个傻笑，“看！我的！翔くん！”  
“笨蛋吗你！”小栗旬哈哈大笑，站在旁边继续他的拍照事业，松本故意抱着樱井的脑袋，把他的脸往自己胸口埋，樱井的脸挤歪了一半，差点没呼吸过来，手在维持平衡的时候滑到松本的衬衣下，松本呜地抖了抖腰，又咬起樱井的耳朵来，“好想被翔くん插……好き、好き……”他的腿夹着樱井，前后磨来磨去，樱井能直接感受到他胯间的硬度。热力从松本的腿间一直压过来，他怕松本都能直接这样磨到高潮，伸手捏着松本的腰想要他停下动作。  
“别骚，回家有你好受的。”他朝松本的耳朵咬过去，松本已经敏感到受不了这样的刺激了，樱井的警告毫无作用，他全身抖了一下，发出一声尖叫，“呀——”  
“おい——别自己先爽起来了啊！”  
“樱井くん！你这样抱着老婆这样亲热有没有考虑大家的感受啊！”  
“不知丑！不知丑！”  
“MJ！哪有当着客人的面做这种事的嘛哈哈哈！”  
其他人没有小栗旬他们几个拍照的胆子，只顾发出嘘声和口头调戏。  
“对不起、对不起……太舒服了……嗯、翔くん……”  
松本满面坨红，他看小栗旬在他们身后，还以为要拍照，下意识地翘起自己的屁股——这个部位是最受樱井赞赏的——他的力气也就只够翘这么一会儿，没几秒樱井就感到松本全身都软下来，手又顺着刚刚还没来得及拉上的拉链想要往里摸。还好他俩抱得太紧，拉链卡在一半的位置，只够两根手指探进去，光是这样摸了两下樱井全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他还没醉到要在一大群朋友面前上演活春宫的地步。这时松本好像已经完全不在意什么视线了，樱井光抱着他就已经哼哼唧唧起来。樱井自己的酒劲好像也上头，脑子有点发胀，看松本还在扭，气不过地打了一下他的屁股。  
“woooo——”  
人嘛，就是对这种下流动作容易起反应，不光是松本被打爽了，其他人也看得很爽。  
“松润！在樱井くん的腿上舒不舒服？”  
松本点点头，刚要开口回答就被樱井捂住嘴，樱井朝他竖起一根手指，他就乖乖闭上嘴巴，嘟起嘴唇在樱井的手指上亲了一口。  
“原来松润这么听话啊！”  
“诶！让他说嘛！”  
樱井还没开口，中村就知道他的忍耐度大概已经到顶了，把围成一圈的人推开一条缝，樱井托着松本的屁股，一路跌跌撞撞地闯进了盥洗室，他甚至没有那个闲心去观察是否还有别人，推开虚掩着的门便撞了进去。松本的嘴一直在他的脖颈处使坏，弄得樱井又痒又酥，仅是这短短一段路，就已经啄出一片红色的印记。当樱井终于将松本放在坐便器上，松本这才恋恋不舍地松开了嘴下的那块皮肉，离开前还伸出舌头舔了舔，绵软的声音和着温热的呼吸一同闯进樱井的耳朵：“快点让我吃，翔くん，翔くん。”他主动扯开樱井刚刚卡住的拉链，迫不及待地用脸磨蹭着樱井已经鼓起来的阴茎，鼻尖隔着薄薄的那层内裤来回顶弄磨蹭，咬着内裤边拉下来。  
樱井在他含入的那一刻就已经变得更硬了，不管做多少回，松本的嘴一直都是这么炙热，那根舌头像是有什么魔力，光是动一动，舔一舔就让樱井全身都变得躁动起来。几下急躁的磨蹭之后，松本熟练地、缓缓地吞入一大半，樱井滑到了他的喉咙里。他的嘴被撑得很满，呼吸间都是樱井荷尔蒙的味道，舌头也无法再动，他几乎要窒息了，抬眼能看到樱井绷紧的腹肌，满足感让他多停了几秒，樱井没光顾着爽，看够了松本狼狈的表情，不顾松本还抱着他的腿就撤了出去，松本猛地呼吸了几下，握着樱井勃起的手都在抖，樱井的性器前端翘起，他又张口去含，吮吸冒水的小口。这回他终于恢复了一点理智似的，一边给樱井口交一边把自己洇湿的内裤扯下来，樱井俯视着看他，松本在马桶上急躁地扭腰，表情却比刚才更委屈了，他吐出樱井的性器，声音几乎带着哭腔，“射不出……呜……”  
“起来。”  
樱井知道松本这时也没多少力气，架起松本，让他转过身去。松本自己的腿像是锅里的面条那么软，勉强支撑着，手撑在水箱的位置借力，翘起屁股。樱井的手指伸过来，他乖乖含着，舌头在指缝里舔得很认真，似乎也把那几根手指当成樱井的性器伺候，樱井拔出手指，唾液扯出一根丝，掉在松本的手上。手指插入穴内时，松本就已经按捺不住地动腰，被樱井打了一巴掌，又按住了，樱井抓着他半边臀肉，柔软的触感让樱井忍不住揉捏玩弄，松本这时不乖了，樱井无论动到哪里他都想要挣动似的发颤，颤了几下就重新塌下腰去，等着樱井的惩罚。松本如此乖顺，樱井反而不想打他的屁股了，草草润滑几下，连敏感点都没有碰到就插了进去，松本浑身痉挛起来，长长地喘了一声，樱井还记得门外有一圈想看他俩演活春宫的人，手捂着松本的嘴，靠近了咬他，报复似的贴紧了松本的耳朵，“别叫，忍着。”  
松本顺从地咬住了下唇，而哭吟还是从鼻子里嘤嘤地喘出来。他仰着头，眼里都是水，脸上是神魂颠倒的表情，随着樱井的动作绷直了颤抖了一阵，很快又软塌塌地栽进樱井的怀里。  
樱井在小穴里缓缓插入抽出，磨人的快感钝钝地在松本的身体里蔓延，即使他现在在樱井的怀里被恋人的爱意包围，之前有过的性爱体验却更让他渴求，他咬着自己的舌头，用力收缩腰臀的肌肉，小穴紧紧咬着那根粗大的阳具不放，樱井被他撩拨得膝盖都烫起来，他捏着松本的细腰，把性器拔出来，松本也不看他，垂着头，抬起屁股在他的胯上蹭来蹭去，来回画圈，直到樱井重新抓着他的屁股打了两下才停。  
“真是不要命了。”樱井拿他没办法，握着自己的家伙狠狠往那个淫荡得流水的小穴里操入，松本痉挛着想要软倒下来，樱井捞起他的腰，力道又急又重，卫生间里只剩他俩动作和喘息的声音，樱井皮带的扣子不知撞到哪里，发出哒哒的响声。樱井现在也是精虫上脑，直到门外传来咚的一声才有点醒过来的意思，他被吓了这么一跳，竟然还能硬着，抱紧了松本的腰。此刻有门隔着，他也不怕，从松本的背一直吻到脖子后，松本被撩拨得浑身发抖，捏着樱井的手往自己胸口放，让他掐自己。樱井舔着松本脖子的红印，才握着松本柔软的胸部捏了一下，他就呜呜地叫起来，“啊——”  
门外又响了一声咚，是小栗旬的声音，“二位，还硬的起来啊？”  
含着阴茎的小穴猛地绞了一下，沉浸在快感中的松本好像骤然醒来了一瞬。他抓着樱井的胳膊，手却没有力气，只抓挠了几下，将脸埋进他的颈窝，身体抖得更加厉害，哭声混着呻吟含在嘴里，像是委屈，又是爽极。  
但也只有这一瞬而已，酒精与性欲很快又将他的神志打散了。  
“啊、不行……嗯、想射……”  
没人能抵挡得住这样的声音。樱井早就忍得难受，此刻更是连最后一点克制也全部丢掉，门外有人这件事非但不能令他收敛，反倒让他情绪更加饱胀。松本衣衫不整地倒在小栗身上的样子再次浮现在他的脑海，占有欲和嫉妒心一同涌上来，将他所有的理智淹没。他抱着松本的腰开始狠狠抽送起来，恨不得让松本叫得再大声一点才好。松本的手在水箱上乱抓，一下子夹得很紧，樱井揉捏着他的两瓣臀肉，撞得啪啪响，那根大肉棒一下撞到了松本的敏感处，他最受不了的那个位置，快感汹涌地冲击他的身体，松本要死了似的浑身都痉挛，嘴里吚吚呜呜地胡乱叫嚷。他喝得太多了，舌头和阴茎都不受自己的控制，既没办法好好说话，也没办法彻底硬起来。腺液滴滴答答地顺着半硬的阴茎往外淌，比起射精，更像失禁。樱井的速度越来越快，松本只顾哭，后来声音渐渐小下去，被操到连声都出不来，偶尔有几声气音，呜呜咽咽的，操得重了他才喊几声樱井的名字。  
樱井憋着一股气，现在脑子里只有一件事，就是把松本润操死。松本白皙的皮肤上留的全是他肆虐过的痕迹，裸露的后背还挂着衬衫，细腰掩盖在布料之下，任他揉捏，涨红的阴茎从臀缝里插入，松本已经没有力气翘起屁股了，樱井那根家伙在他体内激起滚滚热潮，再粗暴的折磨都能让他快乐，他的脑子里只剩下不停挺入的肉棒，满足感穿透了他，滚烫的肠道里又紧又湿，樱井毫不留情地打桩似的往里撞，几乎要把他顶穿，他垂下头，摇晃的视角似乎看到小腹被顶弄起来的模样，松本缩着胳膊，噫噫呜呜地哭起来，难以勃起的阴茎跳动几下，被樱井握住揉弄。松本无法自持地绷紧身体，抬起身体枕着樱井的肩，前面胀痛的阴茎颤抖着，随着樱井不停的动作被干到一点一点漏出尿液。  
“好爽，啊，翔くん，要死了、要……啊啊、呜……！”  
松本此时享受的何止是极乐。身体里暴涨的情欲和快感终于找到一个小口可以舒缓，争先恐后地朝外涌，尿液冲刷过尿道地感觉使他颤抖，整个下半身如同要融化了一样舒服。他也不知道自己尿了多久，整个人都虚脱似的，浑身都在打哆嗦，身体仍然处于高潮的快感之中，樱井每插一下他就抖一下，要不是被樱井搂着腰，他都被干到地上去了，樱井安抚似的揉他的小腹，手掌滚烫的温度从肚脐的位置一直到胸口，樱井贴着松本的脸侧，咬他的耳朵，很小声地唤他的名字，“润，润”，和呼吸一起。情色和潮湿怎么能够同时从他嘴里出来？松本被抱着，插几下又高潮，几次三番之后他总算缓和过来，勉强有力气抬腰迎合樱井，胡乱扭腰，樱井让他拧过脸来接吻，松本爽得没了意识，又往外漏了一股，樱井狠狠地咬了他一口，搂着松本的腰蛮横地插到最深处去，终于射了，他抱着松本，像是要把松本塞进自己的骨头里，松本的小穴被射得满满当当，里面仍旧有酥麻的触感，精液和阳具撑得涨鼓鼓的，被填满了，被樱井翔插到毫无羞耻心地尿出来也无所谓。  
松本抱着樱井，坐在樱井的腿上，终于能够正面吃下那根大肉棒。他脸上尽是泪痕，比刚刚口交的时候更狼狈，樱井的动作却比刚刚轻柔许多，细细地从松本湿漉漉的眼角亲到唇边。松本的嘴唇也肿了一些，于是吻落在了胸口，樱井含着松本被冷落的乳头嘬弄，松本最受不了他这样打着转的勾引，腿夹着樱井的腰抖了好几下，一副受不了的样子。  
樱井知道他只是欲拒还迎。若是停下来的话，松本更要闹，樱井用舌头顶着自己的牙用力弹了几下那颗早已肿涨的乳头，松本的腰又开始抖，阴茎上的小口喷出一股清水似的淫液。他又要哭了。  
樱井转过来一口咬住另一边，松本的小穴吸得更紧，紧到连樱井都受不了，松开他喘一口长气，松本在他腿上不敢动，樱井抬起他的屁股，手指摸到穴口边按揉，松本才醒过来似的撑着樱井的肩动了几下，光这样简单的动作他就不行了，腿没了力气，重重地滑坐在肉棒上，小穴痉挛着咬住阳具，噗噗地喷水，精液早就含不住，从红肿的小穴流出来。松本没有力气叫，只顾喘了几声，胳膊搂紧樱井的肩，不舍得放开。  
樱井知道再这么做下去两人都受不了，低头重新含住松本的乳头咬了一口，松本又抖几下，眼神并没能完全清醒，樱井抱着他的腰，下巴压在松本的胸口，“够了吗？”  
松本摇摇头，抱着樱井不松手，过了好一会儿才喃喃道，“刚刚……你都没说爱我。”  
“那也得有机会说才行啊。”樱井噗地笑了，他捏着松本的腰，松本怕痒，即使此时皮肤还麻着也受不了，在樱井身上扭来扭去，之前那股火又有点被他勾起来的意思，樱井不敢再动那里了，手滑到松本的屁股上用力捏了一把，恶狠狠地抱怨，“早晚我要死在你身上。”  
“那就好了……”

松本醒来的时候，樱井并不在身边。他在床上痛苦地打了个滚，然后将头埋进两个枕头的间隙，发出一阵嘶哑的哀嚎。  
太痛了，浑身都在痛，简直像被丢进料理机里揉了一晚。记忆到生田打电话给樱井就已经结束了，之后的事情怎么也无法回忆起来。松本捂着脑袋忍住嘴里的苦味，从床头柜上摸出手机想要看时间，却被line上的99+给震住。  
点开一看，基本都是小栗和生田的消息，他俩发了一大堆图片和小视频过来，松本向上划了好一阵才翻到话题的开头。  
小栗：我没有在手机里存好友的黄片的习惯，所以全——都发给你了，我这里没有了！你自己看着处理吧！  
松本突然有了非常不好的预感，那些无法回忆起的记忆叫人发慌。他下意识回头想要去看樱井，却扑了个空。又踌躇了一会儿，最终还是犹疑地将手指放在了播放键的上方，松本咽了咽口水，用拇指的指甲掐住虎口，按了下去。  
视频的一开始是一条走廊，画面晃动的厉害，背景音里能听见几个人的笑声。这笑声极不怀好意，松本竟现在就已经听出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他压下想逃跑的念头强迫自己继续看下去，然后他就听见了中村充满担忧的声音：“喂我说，这样不好吧……”  
“有什么关系？”小栗绝对喝多了，舌头也捋不直，“まっちゃん才不会在意这种事，对吧？”  
“就是就是！”生田永远在这种时候唯恐天下不乱。  
“真是的……我不管你们了！你们给我适可而止一点啊！”  
“是、是。”  
然而小栗和生田显然没有听从中村的劝告，画面依旧沿着那条走廊往前新进。松本在画面中看到了盥洗室的牌子，然后画面就黑了，看起来像是手机镜头被压在了墙上。  
漆黑一片的画面中，有粗重的呼吸声携着一两声尖锐的喘叫声从远处有些闷地传来，伴随着它的，是什么金属制品打在墙上的哒哒声，以及格外令人熟悉的，皮肉相撞传来的声音。  
“哦————！好激烈呢！真厉害啊！”小栗啧了一下舌，语气兴奋得不得了，他显然情绪上头了，居然嘭地锤了一下门。  
“喂！喝了这么多还硬的起来吗？喂！我说！”  
生田噗嗤噗嗤地在旁边笑，嘴里也不停念叨着“真厉害”、“小看他们了”之类的话。  
松本看到这里，猛地按熄了手机，屏幕上映出他已经涨红一片的脸。  
樱井在这时走进了房间，他端着早餐盘，里面是解酒茶和一个稍微有一点点糊了边的荷包蛋。他看见松本呆呆地跪在床上，还没叫人，就见那人猛地回过头。  
张嘴居然已经是一副哭腔：“翔くん，怎么办，被、被拍下来了！”  
“什么？”樱井连忙放下手里的东西，怕上床抱住了已经将脸整个埋进被子里的松本。松本给手机解了锁，然后像丢炸弹一样地丢到他的怀里，然后整个人钻进被子，说什么也不愿意出来了。  
樱井还留着当初的记忆，他知道小栗和生田在外面听活春宫，却没想到这两个家伙居然还给录了下来，饶是脸皮厚如他，也不禁臊红了脸。但还是有些好奇他们究竟录到了哪些部分的，樱井从中随便挑了一个点开，画面刚弹出来，声音就将他吓了一跳，里面松本的呻吟声又大又魅，再加上盥洗室特有的混响，仅仅是这样盗摄里的音质，也听的人躁动起来。  
樱井抬眼看了眼颤抖的被子，摸了摸鼻子，把音量调小了一点。他原本那点羞耻心现在已经消散殆尽了，反倒对这些小视频充满了兴趣。  
视频里的松本的魅叫一声高过一声，小栗还在一边添油加醋地当点评员，时不时的就冒出来几句。  
“在哭了在哭了！”  
“真的这么爽吗？”  
视频里传来滴滴答答的水声，还有一声尖叫。  
“呜，要死了——”  
“噢噢噢哦哦，まっちゃん这是要射了吧，哈哈。”  
“笨蛋，到这种程度怎么可能射得出来嘛！”  
“那是——”  
尖叫声显然是松本的，虽不能完全听清楚他们后面在喊些什么，但那些模糊的关键词和樱井的记忆慢慢重合，使昨晚的活色生香在他脑海里清晰地重映着。他想起松本抠在他背后的手，还有环在他腰间不停颤抖地腿，脸上和胯间都渐渐热起来。  
于是他暂停了视频，手臂一伸搂住了那团依旧不愿面对现实的被子：“你不记得昨晚发生了什么吧，真的不要看看么？反正也没有拍到脸，只是声音而已。”  
“你要不要脸啊！”被子怒了，冒出一个通红的脑袋，“谁要看那种东西，你把手机还给我，我要删掉。”  
“一起看完就还给你。”  
“这是我的手机！”  
“现在在我手上。”  
被子暴怒，一跃而起就要揍人，可惜他忘了自己今天还浑身酸痛着，很快就被击败，被人制于身下。樱井趁这个时候又点开一个视频，并把声音调到最大，小栗和生田的惊呼从音响里炸出来，松本自暴自弃地一扭头，将脸埋进床垫，似乎想就此闷死自己。  
这一个似乎尤为激烈，因为生田和小栗显然有点太兴奋了，两个人没完没了地大呼小叫，说些“好厉害！真没想到！”之类的下流话，反倒将盥洗室里的动静盖住了，让人听不出究竟发生了什么。  
好在他们又叫了两声之后终于闭上了嘴，然后松本和樱井就听见了手机里传来的，一阵连绵不绝的清晰的水声。  
樱井笑了起来。  
他一把捞过身边羞耻到已经开始变熟的松本开始亲吻，手也从睡衣下摆伸进去，重新摸上昨晚还没有被充分疼爱过的乳头。手机还在不停歇的播放小视频，松本狐朋狗友的呼喊似的他们好像重新回到昨晚那个嘈杂的被人围观的环境里。  
但与昨晚不同，今天的松本是清醒的。  
“我、我再也不喝酒了。”当樱井终于愿意放开他时，他已经被亲的有些哽咽了。这下终于没了樱井的阻止，松本猛地扑到手机上退出了播放界面。就这还不解恨，他甚至将line从手机里卸载了。做完这些事，他重新坐回床上，脸还是通红的，显然仍在被羞耻感折磨。  
“没事没事。”这时候也只能这么说了，樱井忍着笑，伸手去擦松本脸上落下的眼泪。但他同时也真的在想这或许并不能算一件坏事，如果真的能借此机会让松本少喝点酒，他反而该去谢谢小栗和生田。  
啊，去的时候再问他们要一份这些视频的备份好了。

Fin.


End file.
